


The Caroline Forbes Guide to Solving Problems

by dressedupasmyself



Series: 30 Days of Klaroline (June 2020) [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blanket Hogging, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Human Caroline Forbes, Human Klaus Mikaelson, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressedupasmyself/pseuds/dressedupasmyself
Summary: Klaus hogs the blankets. Caroline has a plan.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: 30 Days of Klaroline (June 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	The Caroline Forbes Guide to Solving Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Read at own risk, I won't be held responsible for any medical or dental bills that may result from choking on the fluff.

**_Step 1: Acknowledge_ **

****

Klaus hogged the blankets.

Caroline tried to suppress her shiver at the cold air that crawled up her legs and around her collarbone.

She turned to assess the situation through sleep-squinted eyes. There was a bundle next to her consisting of the duvet, an indefinite number of pillows and her husband, buried deep somewhere within the pile. All she could see of him was one slim-fingered hand poking out in her vague direction, likely from where it had been holding hers a few hours before.

All warm and fuzzy feelings she might have felt at the time were non-existent now.

She tugged futilely at the sheets. Klaus rocked along with the movement, but he didn’t wake up. She grumbled something inaudible, her eyes burning in frustration.

She was cold and tired, and she didn’t want to _deal with this_ right now.

“Klaus,” she whispered. Unsurprisingly, she got no reaction. Everything Klaus did in life, whether it was painting or fighting with his family or sleeping, he did it thoroughly. It was something Caroline liked about him, usually.

It was clear that she wouldn’t be making any progress with her own bedding anytime soon, so she got up. There was a blanket thrown over the couch, if she remembered correctly.

Obviously, this was a problem. Luckily, Caroline was an excellent problem solver.

**_Step 2: Address_ **

****

“We need to talk about last night.”

Klaus’s jaw stopped mid chew, and his eyes flicked all over the place as he tried to remember what he did wrong this time.

Caroline refused to find it cute. She was on a mission, and she had no intention of being side tracked.

“Is it because I bought the wrong wine?”

She watched him move around the kitchen, adding salt to the pots that were emitting real _wonderful_ -smelling steam into their home. She normally loved their routine of him cooking while she sat on the kitchen counter, wineglass in hand. Occasionally, she’d make dessert.

This time, she wasn’t going to let it bring her any joy. Not even a smidge.

“Because I told you last night, I drove to three different stores and they were all sold out.”

Caroline wasn’t going to let his heartfelt puppy-eyes sway her. She had a battle to win.

“I’m referring to the way you sleep like you’re trying to turn into a butterfly overnight.”

His frown was pure confusion and it infuriated her completely and wasn’t at all adorable.

“You make this weird cocoon with _our_ blanket, leaving me to freeze at the mercy of the elements.” She nearly spilled her wine with the force of her gesticulation, but she caught herself in time. Klaus’s expression instantly turned into amusement.

“You’re hardly at the mercy of the elements, love, we have a solar heating system. Do you want me to increase the temperature?”

“I don’t want you to make the room hotter,” she complained. “I want you to stop hogging the blankets.”

“You should just kick me awake, it’s not like I do it to make you suffer.” He came to stand between her legs.

She refused to tell him that his plan was flawed, since applying any violence to his annoying, angelic sleeping face would be like kicking a puppy and she just wasn’t capable of that level of cruelty.

She let him kiss her, plans already forming in her mind even as her eyes drifted shut.

**_Step 3: Adapt_ **

****

“What are you wearing, sweetheart?” Klaus’s voice was heavy with amusement, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

“I am adapting to my circumstances.”

Klaus, dressed in only the faded pyjama shorts that he wore year-round (the bastard), tugged at the ski hat that sat on her head.

“This seems a little extreme, even for you.” His eyes sparkled, and even though he wasn’t outright laughing at her, she could read him well enough that he might as well have been.

“You leave me in _extreme_ cold each night, so.” She shrugged pettily. Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her closer by her scarf (his scarf? It didn’t matter).

“I don’t approve of all these layers.” His hands skimmed up her sides, and she didn’t so much as flinch. The thick jersey she had on over her hoodie kept his touch from having any effect on her. Unfortunately, the victory was short lived.

“I don’t approve of frostbite, yet here we are.”

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and _pulled_ , and she didn’t like falling but there she was, pinned to the bed and giggling as his cold hands snuck its way beneath her clothing.

“Look at that, you’re not the only one who’s adaptable.”

She traced his teasing smirk with a fingertip, an unwilling smile making its way to her face. She was trying to be _angry_ , dammit.

She couldn’t breathe, and she clawed at the suffocating material around her face. She must have done something to attract attention, because soft hands covered hers.

“Stay still.”

Klaus removed her ski hat, and the scarf, and the jersey that had twisted itself around her windpipe, and her hoodie and the thick pair of socks tugged up to her knees.

“Silly woman,” his voice was a little sleep-rough and a whole lot endearing, “You can’t even sleep with normal socks on without complaining about being smothered.”

**_Step 4: Abdicate_ **

****

Caroline eyed the lump in her bed. Dressed in only a tank top and sleep shorts, she had to figure out another way to beat the cold.

She’d worked late, and since she’d kept Klaus awake the previous night, she wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t waited up like he normally would.

Her own eyes were also burning unpleasantly, and she’d barely managed to keep them open for the duration of the wedding she’d planned. The confetti might have been replaced with dehydrated flies and the groom’s mother may have thrown a bowl of Shrimp Parfait down the back of the bride’s dress and she wouldn’t have noticed.

She eyed the freezing cold, empty side of the bed with dismay.

Fuck it.

She rounded the bed, then lifted up the blanket.

Finally, she could see into the pile, and what she saw made her heart melt. Klaus was fast asleep, curls a mess and lips parted. He curled in on himself, limbs tangling in layers of sheets.

Caroline hesitated for barely a second, then slid herself into the tiny space he left. The sheets were gloriously warm from his body heat, and she let out a contented sigh.

Klaus shifted with a sleepy mumble. He conformed to her sudden presence without much fuss, wrapping her up in his cocoon with a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder.

“H’w ‘as it?” he asked, though Caroline suspected that he was still mostly asleep.

“Too long,” she breathed.

Her eyes closed, and she felt, more than heard, one last “I love you” pressed against her skin before falling asleep.

She wasn’t cold that night, or the next, or the next. After all, everyone knows that if you can’t beat them, there is no alternative than to give in and join them.


End file.
